Race To Win!- The Story Of How Swizzle Got His 300th Roster Win!
by SwizzleMalarkeyFan
Summary: Swizzle Malarkey, a racer who never thought he could get this far, is close to getting his 300th roster race win. He has to face many obstacles. But he's determined to get it. Will he get it? Read on to find out! I do not own Wreck-It-Ralph or its characters. Vanilla Butter, Pumpkin Latte, and Mint Swirl.
1. Chapter 1

It was closing time at Litwak's Arcade, and in the game Sugar Rush, Swizzle Malarkey, the Unicorn Pop-themed racer, was in the lead for most of the race. This was the last race of the day, and he was determined to win.

"You won't win this race, Malarkey!" Taffyta Muttonfudge says as she speeds up to catch up with him, taking second place from Gloyd.

"Oh, I will win this race!" Swizzle says as he drives further away to get away from Taffyta. "You've won at least 6 races today, so I think I should win this one, pinky!"

Taffyta grits her teeth, gripping her steering wheel angrily. "Oh, it's on, swirl boy!" she says, letting her Sprinkle Spikes loose.

Swizzle runs into the Sprinkle Spikes, but he manages to keep his kart under control, even though his front tire was cracking under the pressure. "I'm not going to lose to a bitch like you, Strawberry Shortcake!" Swizzle says, driving off.

* * *

On the home stretch, Swizzle was getting close to winning the race, until Adorabeezle Winterpop, the winter themed racer, gets a Sugar Boost, and races ahead of Swizzle, winning first as Swizzle crosses the finish line in second place.

"Darn it..." Swizzle says as he collects his silver trophy for winning second place.

"Sorry about passin' ya there, Swizz." Adorabeezle says as she puts her gold trophy in her kart.

"Quite all right, Beezle. I'll get you in the roster race, though." Swizzle says, smiling to himself.

"We'll see about that!" Adorabeezle says as she gets a gold coin out for her payment into the roster race. Swizzle does the same.

* * *

*after the arcade closes*

The racers pull into position on the track and assemble on the winner's circle in front of Vanellope's popcorn podium. Sour Bill introduces Vanellope as the crowd cheers.

Vanellope begins to talk about how the day's races went and she thanks all the avatars as Swizzle begins to think about something related to his racing career.

"If I win today's roster race...I will get my 300TH ROSTER WIN!" he thinks, smiling to himself, imagining what it will be like if he wins his 300th roster race.

* * *

*Swizzle's imagination*

He crosses the finish line in first place as his fans cheer wildly and chant his name. He collects his 300-win trophy as his friends and fans lift him into the air, cheering and congratulating him.

"Swizz is the best!" Minty says as she kisses his cheek and he blushes modestly.

"Sorry I ever doubted your skills, Swizzle." Taffyta says, smiling at him.

The racers then go to the castle to celebrate and the party goes into the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

Swizzle smiles as he throws his coin in.

"Don't count on winning your 300th race so soon, Swizzle MA-LAR-KEY!" Taffyta says as she licks a lollipop and smirks at the Unicorn Pop-themed boy.

"Why not, Muttonfudge?" Swizzle says, staring at her, his grayish-purple eyes in angry slits.

"Because, you won't ever beat ME!" Taffyta says, laughing and high-fiving Candlehead.

"Oh, I will...I will. And when I win, you'll be kissing MY ass, Muttonfudge. You'll see!" Swizzle says, pointing a finger at her.

"Oh, Malarkey, you'll lose this race, I just know it, and then you'll be worshipping my every move." Taffyta says, smirking. "See you at the roster race, loser." she says as she drives away with Candlehead and Rancis behind her.

"I am not a loser, and I am going to prove her wrong..." Swizzle says to himself as he gets in his kart. "Maybe Minty can help me. She's so nice to me..."

He drives off to Minty's house to talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2

As he drives along the road to Minty's house, Swizzle thinks about how he plans to prove Taffyta wrong. He's going to talk to Minty about Taffyta.

"She's just a fire-breathing candy dragon in a pink dress, that's all she is." Swizzle says to himself. "I have the skills to pay the bills, but she can't see that. She is a pink-wearing, lollipop-loving, smug little bitch in my eyes. She wins a lot of races, too, so why bother proving her wrong? She'll just try to prove ME wrong!" he says as he grips the steering wheel of his kart.

* * *

Soon, he arrives at Minty's house and he parks his kart. He gets out and knocks on her door, and to his surprise, she answers right away.

"Hello, Swizz, what a surprise seeing you here!" Minty says, inviting him inside. "Can I offer you something ot eat or drink?"

"Just a Pepsi, if you have any. And I am kinda hungry, too." Swizzle says, sitting on Minty's green marshmallow couch.

Minty gets two Pepsis and two plates of fried candy prawns and salt water taffy salad, then comes into the living room, setting the plates and sodas on the green hard candy coffee table.

Swizzle kneels in front of the table, and starts to eat his salad.

Minty looks at him. "So, what brings you here?" she says, sipping her drink. "You look like you want to strangle someone."

"I do. I want to prove Taffyta wrong at the roster race, but why bother proving her wrong? She's always out to prove me wrong, and you know that she's done the same to you. I'm convinced she's just trying to get under my skin as well." Swizzle says, taking another bite of his salad.

"You probably shouldn't prove her wrong, Swizz. I've done that countless times, and she's done the same to me. She IS a pink bitch who wants to win ALL the time. Is she trying to tell you that you don't have what it takes to get your 300th win?" Minty replies, taking a bite out of a candy prawn.

"She told me that exact thing, but she also called me a loser." Swizzle says, sipping his soda as he stands up. "She denies my skill. And she also thinks I can't beat her."

"Swizzy, you will beat her. All it takes is determination and plenty of skill. And you, baby, have those two things. You want to prove her wrong, just remember these words "She Can't Beat Me!", and just keep repeating that in your head as you race against her. She's so convinced that you won't win, that she's even tried to get me to join her posse. I said no, luckily." Minty says, smiling.

"You're right, Mints, I'm not going to let her get to me." Swizzle says, finishing his soda and dinner. "I have to get ready for the roster race now, thanks for the advice!" He kisses Minty on the cheek and runs back out to his kart.

* * *

As he drives along the road to his own house, he smiles, thinking about what Minty said.

"I hope the advice she gives me works!" he says to himself as he keeps on driving.

All of a sudden, he spots Jubileena behind him. The cherry themed racer pulls alongside him and waves at him.

"Oh, hey, Jubes. What's up?" Swizzle says, waving back.

"Oh, I'm just off to my bakery to get some last-minute work done before the roster race. What are you up to, Swizz?" Jubileena asks him.

"Oh, just going home to get ready for the roster race. I'm determined to put Strawberry Shortcake in her place. I'm so sick of her making fun of my skills. She even said I didn't have what it takes to get my 300th win." Swizzle says as Jubileena gasps a little.

"Well, I think you have what it takes. Prissy in Pink is just jealous of how good you've become. Wanna help me at the bakery so we can talk more about this?" Jubileena says to him.

"Sure, I'd love to help you! With another set of hands, you won't have quite as much work to do with me helping." Swizzle replies, grinning.

"Great!" Jubileena says, smiling.

The two of them drive off to Jubileena's bakery.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: NOT a Cherry/Swirl relationship in this chapter. They're just friends here.

* * *

Swizzle and Jubileena arrive at Jubileena's bakery and they both park their karts.

The two of them go into the bakery and start talking. Jubileena and Swizzle tie aprons on and go into the kitchen.

"All right, Swizz, lay it on me. What's this about Taffyta telling you that you didn't have what it takes to win your 300th race?" Jubileena says as she takes some cherries out of the refrigerator.

"She said that I didn't have what it takes, then she said that there was no way I would ever win because she's so much better than me. She's called 'Serious Competition' for a reason. She acts so bigheaded, even more bigheaded than Rancis, and she has like a thousand trophies to show for it." Swizzle says, helping Jubileena wash the cherries for the pie she's going to make.

"She always brags about how great she is, even in front of me, and I almost never make the roster. You know, with the A La Modes and all. She's a strawberry-scented skunk and a pink bitch who thinks she's the greatest racing legend to ever live, when she really isn't." Jubileena says as she starts to make a pie crust.

The two racers work together to finish making the pie crust and they fill the crust with cherries. As the two of them make a lattice-style topping for the top of the pie, they continue to talk.

"I can't wait to put that arrogant jerkbreaker in her place at the roster race. I ought to race for all the racers who had to suffer from Taffyta's bragging." Swizzle says, smiling.

"Way to go, Swizz." Jubileena says. "You have to show that pink fudgehole who's boss. She needs to learn that bragging will get her nowhere. You race for everyone who had to suffer from Taffyta's constant bragging. Heck, she even teased us because we couldn't win races when we were first plugged in."

Suddenly, a song starts playing on Jubileena's radio.

"Oh, this song is awesome!" Jubileena says, turning up the radio after putting the pie in the oven.

"What is this song?" Swizzle asks her.

"Roar by Katy Perry. It's my favorite song! And this song totally describes you right now." Jubileena says. "I believe in you. I believe you have the eye of the tiger and you're going to get your 300th win."

Swizzle smiles as he washes cherry juice from his hands, and then he starts singing along to the song for a few minutes.

"Jubes, you're right! This song is me right now! I may feel like giving up, but I'm not going to, because I know I can beat that strawberry fudgehole." Swizzle says, dancing around a bit.

Soon, the pie is done and Jubileena sets it on a cooling rack, then she washes her hands and pulls her red racing jacket over her cherry shirt. She then boxes up the pie and puts it in a display of different flavored pies.

Swizzle cleans up the kitchen as Jubileena walks back in.

"Swizz, we better get to the track. The roster race will be starting soon!" Jubileena tells the swirl pop boy.

"You're right! We better go!" Swizzle says as he throws on his racing jacket.

The two of them get out of the bakery, get in their karts, and they drive off to the track.

* * *

Once they arrive at the track, all the other racers are chatting with one another and laughing. Rancis sees Swizzle, and decides now was a good time as any to give him some encouraging words and a lucky charm.

"Excuse me, Swizz, can I tell you something?" Rancis asks Swizzle as he gets in his kart.

"Sure, Ran, what's up?" Swizzle asks him.

"Well, I want to tell you that you're the best racer around, and I think you have what it takes. Don't worry about what Taffyta says to you. I think she's a jerkbreaker myself, and that's the truth. And I really hope you put her in her place. We've all dealt with her bragging long enough." Rancis says as he pulls a candy charm necklace out of the pocket of his racing jacket and places it in Swizzle's hands. "This necklace was actually a lucky charm to me when I actually made it to my 100th win. I'm sure this will help you. You can keep it after this race if you want."

"Oh, Rancis, I will keep this close to me. And thank you for the encouraging words. All the advice and encouragement I've gotten tonight has come down to this moment. I'm determined to put Strawberry Shortcake in her place." Swizzle says as he lowers the visor on his helmet and he puts the lucky necklace around his neck.

* * *

(Race begins in the next chapter!)


	4. Chapter 4

Soda sprays from the soda fountains as the opening ceremonies for the Roster Race begin. Candy boxes pop open to reveal cheering candy fans, and the Assorted Fans (With Nuts) section is cheering for the racers in their typical overzealous fashion. The racers start up their karts as the race is set to begin. Candlehead flares up her candles, Rancis looks in his rearview mirror, and Taffyta eyes the other racers, especially Swizzle.

"Let the Random Roster Race commence!" Vanellope says as she hops into her _Candy Kart_. The countdown begins.

"This is my time to shine..." Swizzle says to himself. "My time to be the star."

The red lights turn green, and the racers take off down the track.

* * *

As the racers approach Gumball Gorge, everyone is on their guard, watching for giant gumballs.

Swizzle manages to dodge a giant gumball, and the gumball that almost hit him, hits Adorabeezle instead. Jubileena laughs, seeing the winter themed racer finally got what she deserved for A-La-Moding her.

Swizzle speeds out in front of Jubileena, getting a power-up box.

"POWER UP!" the announcer yells. "RAINBOW DROPS!"

Rainbow Nerds spill out from the back of Swizzle's kart, spreading all over the track behind him. Jubileena, Snowanna, and Minty were the unlucky racers to lose control of their karts, causing them to get knocked out by giant gumballs.

Swizzle hits the speed boost, making the jump to Birthday Cake Mountain.

* * *

On Birthday Cake Mountain, Swizzle spots Taffyta, Candlehead, and Gloyd on the mountain, holding on to the top three positions. Swizzle is driving behind them, in fourth place.

Taffyta looks in her rearview mirror. "Malarkey…" she growls angrily. "Light 'em up, Candlehead! We have to stop Swizzle!"

Candlehead flares up her candles and lights the cherry bombs, obeying her friend's command.

"What's this?" the announcer says. "CHERRY BOMB!" The bombs explode and Swizzle gasps. He frantically tries to avoid the explosions, keeping control of his kart the entire time, but on the last cherry bomb, Gloyd doesn't get lucky enough, and the cherry explodes, blowing Gloyd off of the mountain. That gives Swizzle enough time to speed ahead. He pulls up alongside Taffyta in the jump to Frosty Rally. "I'm worthless, am I? I don't have what it takes, do I? Well, I'll show you!" Swizzle yells as he rams the back of Taffyta's kart.

"What the fudge? Malarkey! What are you doing?" Taffyta yells as Swizzle continues ramming the back of her kart. "I thought you weren't gonna race against me!"

"I am, and I WILL! You've manipulated me and the other racers for way too long!" Swizzle yells. "Time to show you that bragging gets you nowhere!" He rams the _Pink Lightning_ even harder than before, gritting his teeth angrily. One of Taffyta's back wheels comes off its axle, causing her to lose control of her kart, and instead of her making the jump to Frosty Rally, she falls into Cupcake Valley, landing in a chocolate cupcake.

Taffyta cries as she emerges from the cupcake, covered in white icing and chocolate cake.

"That is why you don't mess with me or any of the other racers, Muttonfudge! This is why bragging gets you nowhere, loser!" Swizzle yells as he hears her cries below, making the jump to Rainbow Frost Rail/Frosty Rally.

* * *

On Frosty Rally, Candlehead and Rancis are driving around the soft serve mountain, seeing Swizzle coming, and the two racers cheer for Swizzle.

"Way to go, Swizz!" Candlehead says. "That'll show Taffyta that her bragging gets her a race loss!"

"Way to stand up for us, Swizz!" Rancis says, smiling. "She got what she deserved! She's just a pink menace on the track when she wants to win. You go and win for us, win for everyone who's suffered from Taffyta's fudging bragging!"

"That I'm determined to do!" Swizzle says, racing ahead of Rancis and Candlehead.

* * *

Swizzle is now in second place behind Citrusella. He spots a sugar cube, and runs into it.

"Ice Cream Cannon!" the announcer yells as an ice cream cone holding a vanilla ice cream scoop spawns from the back of Swizzle's _Tongue Twister_. Swizzle shoots the ice cream scoop, aiming it at Citrusella, and it hits her directly. Citrusella screams as the ice cream scoop hits her.

"OHHHHH! A LA MODE!" the announcer yells as Swizzle's Jolly Rancher fans cheer excitedly and belly bump each other.

* * *

Swizzle speeds ahead into first place, smiling as he sees the finish line in his sights. "I'm actually going to do it! I'm going to win!" Swizzle says, smiling. He speeds up a little further. But just as he approaches the finish line, Vanellope glitches ahead of him.

"Her sugar-coated glitching…" Swizzle says as he gets more determined to win. He gets a Sugar Boost power-up, speeding ahead of Vanellope.

* * *

"And this is it, folks! Will Swizzle Malarkey get his 300th roster win here tonight? Or will he lose it all?" Carla Caramel says from the press box.

"Swizzle Malarkey has been waiting for this moment his entire life. He has what it takes, I know it!" Brandon Butterscotch says as he adjusts his headset.

"Well, we'll just see what happens…" Carla says as she watches the race down below.

Swizzle drives his hardest, determined to win. As he speeds ahead of Vanellope, the finish line is in plain sight.

"Here goes!" Swizzle says, closing his eyes. He speeds toward the finish line. He then crosses it, his eyes still closed.

Swizzle thinks: _"Did I win my 300__th__ roster race in first place? Did I win for all the racers who suffered from Taffyta's bragging?" _

"He's done it! He's done it! Swizzle Malarkey has earned the Candy Avalanche Achievement for winning 300 roster races in first place!" Carla Caramel yells excitedly from the pressbox.

* * *

(Next Chapter: A Victory Celebration!)


	5. Chapter 5

Swizzle's fans lift him into the air as a smile appears on his face.

"You did it, Swizz!" Minty says while smiling. "You stood up to us! You showed Taffyta that bragging about winning gets her nowhere!"

"Mints, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world right now." Swizzle says as he smiles broadly.

Vanellope comes with a big gold trophy with Swizzle's name engraved on it. "Swizzle Malarkey, it gives me great pleasure to present you with this trophy to mark your 300th roster race win in first place." She says, presenting the trophy to Swizzle, who takes it, smiling. Candy confetti falls all around Swizzle as the entire Speedway is exploding with wild cheering.

Rancis and Gloyd walk up behind Swizzle with a cooler full of Pepsi, and they dump it on Swizzle's head, which in turn, Swizzle is laughing and having a great time, not caring about the Pepsi staining his clothes. This is his time to shine, his time to be the star, and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

Later, photographers are taking pictures of Swizzle for the covers of _Sugar Beat_ and _Racing Monthly_ magazines and he's also posing with several candy fans for group and individual pictures.

"So, how does it feel to reach your 300th win, Swizzle?" Cadbury Chocolatte from _Sugar Racing After Hours _asks Swizzle as he's signing autographs for some fans.

"It feels great, Cad. The attention is all worth it, and this big trophy is proof that I did what I came on this track to do. I won this race for all those racers who couldn't stand Taffyta Muttonfudge's bragging any longer. I won for all those fans out there in the arcade, and I won for everyone in this game. I represent Sugar Rush as I race with all my might." Swizzle says as Cadbury writes that in his book.

"And there's more to come!" Vanellope says. "I'm hosting the biggest victory celebration this arcade has ever seen!"

All the candy fans and fellow racers cheer.

"And Taffyta, you will be the piñata." Vanellope says.

"What?!" Taffyta says, shocked.

"Just kidding!" Vanellope says. "Just lighten up on the bragging, all right?"

"I learned my lesson, believe me." Taffyta says, smiling at Swizzle. "I learned that it's good to let others win sometimes."

"Good. Now, off to the castle, people! IT'S PARTY TIME!" Vanellope says as she and all the racers head to the castle for Swizzle's big victory celebration.

* * *

(Next Chapter: Swizzle's Victory Party!)


End file.
